Razones
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Todo había iniciado bien, como un día de campo normal, pero claro, Vegeta se tenía que ir cuando le nombraban algo de alguna pelea y ella sólo se había quedado preocupada. — Escrito para concurso "Mubi Fanfiction" de la página "por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball" —


**"Razones"**

 **Resumen:** Todo había iniciado bien, como un día de campo normal, pero claro, Vegeta se tenía que ir cuando le nombraban algo de alguna pelea y ella sólo se había quedado preocupada. — Escrito para concurso "Mubi Fanfiction" de la página "por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball" —

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece aquí.

 **Capitulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.053 palabras según Word.

Todo había comenzado bien, pensó, mientras veía aquella nave finalmente despegar. Todo había ido bien hasta que aquella nave con aquel hombre llego. Sabía que era demasiado fácil convencer a Vegeta de hacer algo cuando se nombraba su trono o bien algo sobre algún posible resurgimiento de la raza Sayajin, pero también estaba el hecho de que habían mencionado a aquel hombre, el súper Sayajin legendario.

No sabía realmente de que iba todo aquello, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada por el hombre que era el padre de su pequeño bebé, el que estaba entre sus brazos mirando aquella nave despegar, aquella nave donde iba aquel hombre de mal carácter de cabello negruzco y el chico de cabello lila, que era la versión futura del bebé en sus brazos, una versión futura de ya otra línea temporal.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras corría un mechón de su cabello celeste de su rostro, para luego caminar hacía donde estaban sus padre recogiendo las cosas de aquel día de campo que ya no podría ser, después de todo los chicos habían subido a la nave y Son, como llamaba en su mente a Goku, había ido a una entrevista para el colegio de Gohan, junto con Chi-Chi.

El bebé en sus brazos comenzó a llorar, siendo que con cuidado lo arrullo sonriendo con suavidad.

— Anda, Trunks, todo estará bien — Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a caminar hacía donde estaban sus padres, que habían terminado por recoger todo lo del día de campo fallido que habían tenido, para guárdalo en el automóvil que habían sacado de la capsula.

Fueron a la corporación Capsula, aunque ella seguía preocupada por Vegeta y por Trunks, sin saber el destino de aquellos dos hombre, que cosas estarían haciendo en aquel momento, siendo que de verdad esperaba que estuvieran bien, después de todo no quería que ninguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado, menos su hijo de futuro y el terco de Vegeta que había sido quién los había metido en todos esos líos, pensó frustrada.

Pero simplemente suspiró mientras cargaba a Trunks hasta su cuarto, para cambiar el pañal del niño y luego darle de comer un biberón mientras pensaba en todas las aventuras que habían vivido con sus amigos.

Habían tenido que enfrentarse a grandes males, ir incluso a otros planetas a salvar el día y siempre lo hacían.

Siempre podía estar segura que sus amigos volverían, que todos volverían a salvo, sino, lo revivirían con las esferas del dragón y ya estaba. Eso siempre le servía de consuelo, que aquello pudiera pasar, que era aquello lo podían hacer.

Aunque siempre le terminaba por preocupar Vegeta.

Aun no sabía cómo se había terminado por enamorar de aquel Sayajin que nunca le decía por su nombre, siempre le decía "mujer" o "mujer vulgar".

Ella también siempre lo trataba de grosero, de vago, pues los Sayajin parecían tener algo con sólo entrenar y nunca trabajar o hacer nada en la casa, pensó mientras veía al pequeño Trunks en sus brazos beber de su biberón.

— Espero que no seas como tu padre en ese sentido, que sólo te guste entrenar — Le dijo, mientras el niño la miraba curioso, sin entender lo que su madre le decía realmente, pero sólo soltó una pequeña risita, que hizo suspirar a su madre.

No sabía realmente que era lo que le había enamorado de Vegeta, pero siempre estaba agradecida de su relación, después de todo había nacido su pequeño niño, su pequeño Trunks al que siempre le gustaba cuidar y sabía que el niño se convertiría en un chico guapo, pues conocía su versión futura.

Para cuando el niño termino de comer lo arrullo para que durmiera, sonriendo al ver como el niño se quedaba lentamente dormido, respirando con suavidad, haciendo que sonriera mientras con cuidado le acariciaba su vientre con amor a su pequeño bebé.

Cuando se aseguro de que estuvo bien dormida fue a su laboratorio, enciendo un cigarrillo, en el último tiempo había obtenido aquella maña de fumar, siendo que apenas había dejado de darle leche materna a Trunks, había iniciado aquel vicio.

Quizás había sido por el nerviosismo que le había provocado saber lo que vendría, aquella lucha que su hijo Trunks había ido a advertir.

No quería un mal futuro para aquel bebé que dormía en su cuna, ajeno a todo lo demás que no fueran sus sueños.

Mientras fumaba comenzó a trabajar en la ropa que seguramente necesitaría Vegeta al volver, aquel hombre tenía algo con destrozar todas las cosas realmente, como la ropa que le hacía o bien los robots con que entraba en la cámara de gravedad.

Sí, algunas veces realmente pensaba que le había atraído de Vegeta, ¿había sido sólo el hecho de que había estado enojada con Yamcha?, pero no lo creía así, no hubiera tenido un hijo sólo por aquello.

No sabía realmente que había sido lo que le había gustado del hombre, siendo que recordaba que cuando emprendió su búsqueda por las esferas del dragón, lo había hecho para desear un novio atento, cariñoso, romántico, que fuera bueno con ella, pero su novio y padre de su hijo había resultado todo menos aquello.

Quizás era aquello lo que le gustaba, que Vegeta no era como Yamcha, Vegeta siempre había sido un cretino, pero cuando estaba con él de cierta forma sabía que no la engañaría o traicionaría, aunque no era atento, sabía que aunque Vegeta se quejara, terminaría haciendo lo que ella quería que hiciera, aunque gruñera y dijera groserías.

Además que soportaba a su madre sin decir nada, simplemente a veces se iba dejando a la rubia sola sin seguir lo que ella le decía.

Vegeta podría ser muchas cosas, pero ella había visto como había cambiado lentamente en ese tiempo que estuvo en la Tierra, desde que habían tenido a Trunks juntos.

Sí, Vegeta era un gruñón de primera, nunca daba las gracias por nada, pero se notaba en sus gestos, en los mínimos gestos, que estaba agradecido de estar ahí.

Eso pensaba mientras terminaba la nueva armadura de Vegeta, con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que el hombre no la agradecería, pero sonreía de una manera en que ella sabía que daba las gracias, se dijo, trabajando, y aquello le valía, sólo esperaba que volviese pronto del planea en que se encontraba.


End file.
